Gear
Gear is the passive upgrade system in BioShock Infinite. Gear is equipped to specific parts of the body, namely the head, torso, legs and feet. Gear can be found in gift wrapped packages on numerous locations throughout the game (usually behind locked doors and discrete locations). The Gear one obtains at every drop is randomized upon activation, meaning that reloading from a checkpoint and picking a Gear package up again will not yield the same item (except in certain cases, see below). In the main game there are 41 different Gear items, though in a normal playthrough the player will not be able to obtain them all. Purchasing the Premium or Songbird Edition adds three more pieces of Gear (Betrayer, Bull Rush and Extra! Extra!), completing the Industrial Revolution online game yields three more (Fleet Feet, Handyman Nemesis and Sugar Rush) and purchasing the Season Pass grants another four Gear items (Ammo Advantage, Eagle Strike, Electric Punch and Ghost Soldier), bringing up the total to a possible 51. Hat Hat items specialize mainly in transfusing Vigor effects into melee attacks, giving them a chance to burn, shock or even possess enemies. Other hats grant the player better survivability in protracted battles by making them less vulnerable. Shirt Shirt items generally improve the player's effectiveness in the midst of combat, allowing them to thrive even when overwhelmed. Certain shirts even let the player release elemental bursts around them when struck, igniting or shocking nearby enemies. Pants Pants items are particularly useful at getting the player out of difficult situations, offering a means of escaping or making a final stand when low on resources. Other pants instead let the player initiate fights with increased effectiveness, allowing them to whittle down the enemy's numbers before they can react. Boots Boots items offer a variety of situational bonuses, enhancing the player's capabilities in specific situations. Boots mainly grant offensive advantages, but also offer more defensive boons such as momentarily invulnerability or a full recovery upon death. Gear Locations Though most Gear drops are randomized (even when looting Gear from Handymen), certain pieces of Gear only spawn in specific locations. They are the following: *Burning Halo is found immediately after defeating the first Zealot of the Lady in the Fraternal Order of the Raven's headquarters, next to a vending machine in the following room. *Spare The Rod can be found behind a Dollar Bill vending machine in The Factory, in a room to the left after exiting the elevator and fighting a group of Vox Populi. *Spectral Sidekick is located in the Bank of the Prophet, right before coming across the Tear there. *Health for Salts is in Comstock House in the indoctrination area, in one of the rooms near the sign marked "Where We Learn". *Rising Bloodlust is placed upon a desk right after Health for Salts. Though it is visible when taking the elevator, it can only be reached after passing through the propaganda room. Bugs/Glitches * Though not specifically a bug, a design oversight within the game allows the player to obtain every single random Gear item early on, as well as max out on lockpicks and potentially earn infinite amounts of Silver Eagles. During the chapter Return to Soldier's Field, reentering and exiting the Hall of Heroes will cause most of the level to reset, allowing the player to loot certain areas ad infinitum. In particular, the shop near the carousel in Soldier's Field has a locked door inside that can be opened with Shock Jockey, though the player must first lift the shop gate to enter. Inside will be a Gear package alongside a Sniper Rifle and lootable pieces of furniture. Repeating the above will allow the player to obtain almost every single piece of Gear in the game, save for those with fixed locations. *You will get 300-500+ silver eagles (4 cash purses, lots of cash registers), 1-3 lockpick and 1 piece of gear in each run which takes about 5-10 minutes. The run can be as short as you want. *'Watch this video for the full route for the Cash/Gear run'. Gallery File:Bioinf.jpg|A diagram showing an example of a Gear loadout in a gamplay demo. File:Gear2.png|Urgent Care, one of the Gear items Booker may come across. Behind the Scenes *Before the Gear system was implemented, the game's passive upgrades came in the form of Nostrums, unstable solutions which would have granted the player a variety of permanent bonuses. Though the latter were replaced by Gear, the idea of permanent augmentations survived in the form of Infusions. Category:BioShock Infinite Gears Category:BioShock Infinite